L'ultimo episodio di Holly & Benj Captain Tsubasa
by Italica Yuffie
Summary: Mi tocca postarlo qui perchè quegli stupidi americani (ciao admin! checcaruccio che sei :) non conosco CT...che si son persi!


L'ULTIMO EPISODIO DI HOLLY E BENJI  
  
Fa' che non piova, Ti prego, Signore Iddio, fa' che non piova pregò silenziosamente l'arbitro. La giornata era splendida, c'era un sole stupendo, c'era pure il lens flare, ciononostante l'uomo col fischietto non si lasciava ingannare. Erano anni che arbitrava, sempre lì in quel campo, e aveva ormai perso il conto di tutte le volte che una partita era iniziata sotto il sole ed era poi proseguita tra condizioni meteorologiche che avrebbero fatto venire un orgasmo al colonnello Giuliacci. Né che potesse mai interrompere una partita a causa del cattivo tempo, naturalmente. La Regola glielo proibiva.  
  
Guardò il cronometro. Tre giorni, sette ore, quarantasei minuti. Ovvero, solo dieci minuti più tardi di quando l'aveva guardato per l'ultima volta. Dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per trattenere le urla: mancavano ancora dodici giorni alla fine. E' ora che cominci a farmi, o non reggerò fino ai supplementari pensò cupamente. Ragazzo! Ehi, ragazzo- pusher! chiamò.  
  
Il giovane guardalinee- il settimo dei venti che stavano a bordo campo- si diresse verso di lui, un sorriso gigantesco che gli segnava la distanza da un orecchio all'altro. Sììììììììììììììììììì? chiese, fissando l'arbitro con due occhi spiritati sotto la bandana gialla a rettangolini neri. L'arbitro alzò i suoi al cielo. Non te la sarai mica fumata tutta, vero? Nooooooooooorispose il ragazzo, estraendo dalla tasca una bustina trasparente piena di erba verde scuro e una cartina che era in realtà una pagina di giornale ritagliata. Vi si riusciva a leggere, scritto a grandi lettere GEMELLI DEL GOL MORTI PER CATAPULTA INFERNALE TROPPO POTENTE, e sotto in piccolo "I testimoni affermano che Jim ha scagliato James al di là del parcheggio dello stadio, mentre i due eseguivano il loro celebre colpo speciale, e sia poi lui stesso sprofondato per vari metri sottoterra a causa dell'eccessiva forza del tiro".  
  
Il ragazzo preparò con maestria una canna delle dimensioni di un Uniposca, poi si rimise in tasca la bustina. Eeeeeeeeeeeeecco fece porgendo il manufatto all'arbitro, che lo prese e lo esaminò: non c'erano dubbi sulla qualità dell'erba, e l'inchiostro del giornale era un bonus non disprezzabile. Grazie borbottò. Ora torna al tuo posto, e non perderti come fai di solito!. L'arbitro guardò il giovane allontanarsi, poi si tolse un accendino dalla scarpa sinistra e accese la canna. Già dopo aver inalate due boccate, sentì tutta la stanchezza, la frustrazione e la voglia di tagliarsi le vene scivolare via, sostituite da un senso di appagante autostima. Altro che "la droga ti spegne"…la droga prima ti accende e poi ti spegne riflettè mentre il mondo intorno a lui iniziava a cambiare. Lo sterminato prato verde, dove a volte, ma ormai sempre più raramente, nascevano speranze, si restrinse, fino ad assumere le dimensioni di un campo di pallavolo. E in mezzo al campo apparve una rete, circondata da ragazze…una aveva i capelli blu, l'altra delle fiamme che le bruciavano negli occhi, ma la più strana di tutte era una ragazzina coi capelli rossi pettinati in maniera fisicamente impossibile, che davanti agli occhi stupefatti dell'arbitro saltò davanti alla rete e, gridando "Attack!" fece volare il pallone al di là della rete, facendolo scomparire e poi riapparire a terra, dove segnò il punto. Poi la scena cambiò di nuovo. Questa volta il prato era sterminato, e disseminato di laghetti, colline e buche di sabbia. Dentro una di queste stava un ragazzo, corpo robusto e faccia simpatica, che stava apparentemente per colpire la pallina da golf rotolata laggiù, e spedirla il più possibile vicino al green, svariate decine di metri più in là. Spa- ghet- ti! gridò il ragazzo, e colpì la pallina. L'arbitro osservò la piccola sfera bianca con un sole arancione dipinto sopra volare in aria, ma non la vide mai ricadere. Là dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il green, c'era ora un canestro; a poca distanza, un ragazzino bassissimo coi lineamenti più brutti che l'arbitro avesse mai visto. Il piccolo osservò il canestro, alto come una gru sopra di lui; improvvisamente si diresse verso una giovane che l'arbitro immaginò essere l'allenatrice, si gettò a terra e le strisciò sotto la gonna. Quello che aveva visto gli fece più effetto di un chilo di nandrolone: il ragazzino spiccò un salto e mandò la palla a canestro con una stupenda schiacciata.  
  
Subito dopo il piccolo sembrò crescere spaventosamente in altezza; e non era più vestito come un giocatore di basket, ma indossava invece una divisa da baseball; in mano non aveva più un pallone, ma una mazza…  
  
Signor arbitro! Ehi, signor arbitro!gridò una voce. L'arbitro si girò verso chi aveva parlato, e vide una strana ragazzina vestita alla marinara con in testa un cristallo che però stranamente sembrava d'argento…strinse gli occhi e quando li riaprì la ragazza era scomparsa, sostituita dal guardalinee numero 19. Era molto basso, gli arrivava al gomito, e aveva i piedi pelosi; però aveva una vista acutissima, ed era per questo che era stato scelto per sorvegliare la postazione più difficile- l'area di rigore. Cosa vuoi? chiese l'arbitro, piuttosto seccato per essere stato distolto dalle sue visioni, che gli procuravano sempre gioia, ma d'altronde rendendosi conto che non poteva stare nel mondo dei sogni molto a lungo: per quanto il suo ruolo fosse secondario, non poteva permettersi eccessive distrazioni. Julian Ross è morto, signore. Ancora? Si è già ripreso? Sì, ora respira, ma il medico ha comunque consigliato di portarlo fuori dal campo, almeno fino al secondo tempo.  
  
L'arbitro osservò con lo stesso interesse con cui Giuliano Ferrara osserverebbe una dieta degli infermieri che trasportavano su una barella un Julian Ross molto pallido portandolo fuori campo. Mentre cominciavano le solite grida: Il cuore si è fermato! Di nuovo? Defibrillatore! Non reagisce! Porta a 300! Lo stiamo perdendo! Nooooo! Nooooooooo! Julian non puoi morire! Ma perché perché hai preferito andare agli allenamenti invece di andare a fare terapia dal cardiologo? Si allontani signorina! E' morto! Macchè! Non vedi che sta aprendo gli occhi? E' solo un effetto del rigor mortis! No! Sì No Sì Ma andate a cagare certo che sono vivo! Oh Julian prometti che lascerai il calcio! Non posso Amy è la Regola che decide! l'arbitro riaccese il walkie- talkie. Come va nell'area 5?domandò al guardalinee che presidiava quella zona. Niente di nuovo rispose la voce dalla ricetrasmittente credo che Hatton si stia dirigendo verso la porta, ma da quello che vedo da qui può anche darsi che Lenders gliel'abbia rubata…aspetti prendo il cannocchiale…ecco: ora la palla è in possesso di Tom Becker…Lenders gli sta andando incontro…l'ha raggiunto…gli sta parlando?! Mi sembra che dica "Beeeeeeeecker…non mi puoi sbagliare il crosse"…gli ha spezzato una gamba e si è impossessato del pallone!!! Non fischia il fallo? Lei è nuovo di qui, vero ragazzo?rispose l'arbitro col tono di uno che sta per farsi trapanare un molare. La Regola proibisce di punire Mark Lenders. Che commetta un fallo, spezzi la gamba a un avversario o lanci molotov contro il portiere, resta impunito. Lo vede ancora? No, è scomparso oltre la collina. Ha superato sei avversari scivolanti senza colpo ferire. D'accordo, mi chiami se ci sono novità. L'uomo col fischietto scacciò alcune visioni che stavano tornando e si sintonizzò sulla frequenza del guardalinee 20. E' arrivato Lenders?chiese. Non lo vedo…aspetti eccolo che arriva…spicca un salto…è a sei metri da terra…oh mia dea! Hatton è apparso dal nulla e ha intercettato il pallone! Lo tira dalla parte opposta…ricade al rallentatore…Hatton l'ha preso e sta correndo verso la porta avversaria!! Non avevo mai visto prima una cosa del genere!  
  
Ma sono tutti dei novellini oggi? si chiese l'arbitro, chiudendo la comunicazione e chiamando velocemente il guardalinee 1. Sì, sta arrivando Hattonriferì quest'ultimo, con una voce piatta che dimostrava da quanti anni lavorava in quel campo. Ha tirato…ha colpito la traversa…il pallone è rimbalzato e ora Hatton sta tentando di ricolpirlo in rovesciata…oh no. Che disgrazia. Quattro avversari hanno intercettato il pallone insieme a lui. Hm, sono emozionato. Ma Hatton ha più energia di tutti e riesce a tirare di nuovo. Il pallone scompare…riappare…scompare…è in porta. Gol. Yu- uh.  
  
Un boato riempì l'aria. L'arbitro pensò che fossero le urla entusiaste della tifoseria, e infatti lo erano, ma c'era uno strano rumore di fondo…cessate le urla di gioia dei fan, il rumore tornò, e questa volta non c'erano dubbi sulla sua origine: UN TUONO! strillò l'arbitro, il familiare panico che gli occludeva la gola. D'OH! sentì gridare al guardalinee 7, seguito da un debole grugnito, mentre la pioggia gelida cadeva e ancora e ancora e ancora. L'uomo col fischietto fu più creativo. Per giorni e giorni, una fila di madri, nonne, bisnonne, sorelle e cugine fino al sesto grado riempì le sale d'attesa di tutti i ginecologi di Tokyo. L'arbitro crollò sulle ginocchia, le lacrime che gli scorrevano lungo le guance mischiandosi con la pioggia. Perché io? Perché proprio io perché?. Dal walkie- talkie ancora acceso sentì uno dei guardalinee- impossibile dire quale- lamentarsi del fatto che il gol non poteva considerarsi valido, era fuorigioco almeno di venti metri. L'arbitro non aveva assolutamente voglia di spiegargli che la Regola aveva stabilito che il fuorigioco non doveva esistere più, non per i gol segnati da Holly Hatton.  
  
Signor arbitro. L'uomo col fischietto si voltò sentendo una mano sulla sua spalla e una voce gentile dietro di lui. Non sarà sempre così. Bruce Harper, l'eterno panchinaro, con la sua faccia tonda, la sua pettinatura da piccolo bonzo e le sue orecchie che prendevano pure Raisat, parlava con tono insolitamente serio. Accanto a lui, Alan, il portiere di riserva , la faccia segnata dagli innumerevoli palloni che gli erano stati tirati per traumatizzarlo. Bruce parlò, e il suo volto orribile, mentre parlava, sembrò circondarsi di un'aura di saggezza, che gli dava la bellezza di Zapata quando parlava ai contadini, o di Gandhi quando invitava la gente a sdraiarsi sulle rotaie per bloccare i treni carichi di beni inglesi.  
  
I have a dream disse Bruce. Un campo di calcio piano, lungo solo 100 metri. Una partita che dura 90 minuti…due tempi da 45 ciascuno. Un arbitro che ha potere decisionale, che fischia i falli, i fuorigioco e la fine del primo tempo, e che viene chiamato cornuto per questo. Calciatori affaticati- solo affaticati, non necessariamente bisognosi di un'eutanasia- che vengono sostituiti. Telecronisti che non sono manifestatamene di parte. Azioni semplici, ma efficaci. Calciatori strapagati che fanno allenamenti mille volte meno duri di quelli di una squadra del campionato scolastico. L'esistenza di una forza che attiri tutti i corpi verso il centro della Terra. Squadre di 11 giocatori ciascuna, dove tutti giocano.   
  
Bruce tacque. L'arbitro sollevò lo sguardo e vide che attorno a loro si era radunata una folla, in silenzioso ascolto. Per qualche secondo nessuno parlò.   
  
Ehi! Che fate tutti qui? Dobbiamo riprendere a giocare! Il Brasile mi aspetta! Mio padre, mentre cerca di non far schiantare la sua nave contro un iceberg, sta pensando a me! Mark Lenders, tu sei più alto, più forte e ti alleni più di me, ma io ti batterò! Lo farò per te papà, per te mamma, per te Roberto, per te Tom, per te Bruce, per te Ted, per te Benji, per te pallone mio amico d'infanzia! Da quando a tre anni andavo in giro per le strade di Milano calciandoti, o amico mio, prendendomi innumerevoli madonne dagli automobilisti, io ho sempre saputo che un giorno sarei stato un campione! Ma…non lì. Non in Italia. Là, per essere campione, devi abituarti a passare da una squadra all'altra attraverso incasinatissime trattative…io entro in crisi quando mi danno il resto in edicola, immagina…Inoltre, devi accettare di assumere ogni tipo di stimolante e anabolizzante…io che sono allergico pure all'aspirina, come facevo? E così ho pensato al Giappone: nella terra in cui i gatti parlano, la gente si trasforma nei supermercati e si può nascondere qualunque cosa sotto un mantello, volete che una pippa non possa diventare un campione di calcio? E poi, grazie alle esigenze della sceneggiatura (o Regola come voi la chiamate) ho la vittoria assicurata, tranne che per una partita, in modo da aumentare la tensione drammatica! Perché mi state guardando tutti a quel modo? Mamma, Roberto, cosa state facendo?!.  
  
E' TUTTA COLPA SUA SE NON ABBIAMO UNA VITA DA VIVERE! PRENDIAMOLO!  
  
E così, mentre la mamma di Holly e Roberto si rifugiavano negli spogliatoi con aria faceta e il padre di Holly si grattava infastidito la testa, come se sotto la cute gli stesse crescendo qualcosa, il campo di calcio divenne teatro di un inseguimento dagli allegri toni di una partita a Mortal Kombat: Holly correva, sotto la pioggia, per la prima volta in vita sua senza pallone, alla vana ricerca di una via d'uscita dal campo, inseguito da ventuno giocatori (molti dei quali si stavano svegliando adesso), due allenatori, un arbitro che rideva come un folle, diciannove guardalinee, un porcellino nero, Julian Ross con due flebo (una per braccio), Serse Cosmi che nelle scene di violenza non manca mai, tifoseria varia con in testa Patty che urlava Con tutte le magliette che ti ho lavato!, un topocane giallo che dava scosse producendo rumori irritanti, stringendo tra i denti un cappellino da baseball sporco di sangue, un tizio con sette stelle disegnate sul petto e uno zaino da cui spuntava un gran numero di magliette di ricambio sulle spalle, Pessotto, una ragazzina con un bracciale a forma di cuore accompagnata da due gatti dai colori innaturali, un draghetto con un cappello da pompiere in testa e una ragazzina dai capelli rossi che iniziò a intonare: E' più oscuro del crepuscolo, è più rosso del sangue che scorre….  
  
Poco lontano, l'umanità sopravviveva indifferente. 


End file.
